una navidad de locura
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: este en mi fic de navidad basado en muchos clasicos de navidad que vi durante todo el dia


Una navidad de locura

Era noche buena y todos estaban celebrando en B-pit pero un par de niños estaban muy ansiosos por la navidad porque todavia creian en santa

Yu: no puedo esperar, quiero quedarme despierto toda la noche para ver a santa - dijo con mucho entusiasmo

Kenta: yo tambien, no dormire en toda la noche

Ryuga: los dos son un par de ridiculos

Yu: ¿a que te refieres?

Kyoya: ya estan un poco grandesitos para creer en santa

Kenta: oye!, el si es real!

Ryuga: entonces demuestralo- dijo retando a su hermano adoptivo

Kenta:...pues yo...

Ryuga: lo ves

Kenta: solo porque nunca lo has visto no significa que no es real

Kyoya: realmente eso es lo que significa

Madoka: ¡quieren callarse ustedes dos!

Ginga: ¡no tienen porque decirles esas cosas!

Ryuga: ok, no se lo tomen muy personal

Kyoya: solo estabamos bromeando

Tsubassa: pues no se pongan tan pesados

Hikaru: ya es muy tarde, vamonos a dormir

todo estaba tranquilo pero ginga escucho algo y se desperto y fue a ver que era y vio que habia alguien ahi haci que desperto a ryuga y a kyoya y los tres lanzaron sus beys dejando al hombre inconsiente y despertando a los demas

Madoka: ¿que paso aqui?

Ginga: un hombre se metio a tu casa y lo dejamos inconsiente

Yuki: la puerta esta cerrada y nadie rompio las ventanas, ¿como entro aqui?

Kyoya: debe haber usado otra forma

Yu: chicos vengan a ver esto- dijo parado viendo al hombre que tenia un traje de santa claus y una barba

Kenta: ¡golpearon a santa claus!, ¡te dije que era real!

Ryuga: eso es imposible, seguro es un loco que queria robar

Hikaru: vengan a ver esto- dijo desde la sotea

Todos la siguieron y lo que encontraron fue un trineo con 7 renos y una bolsa de juguetes

Yuki: diganme que estoy soñando

Benkei: entonces el es...

Kyoya: creo que si

Ginga: pero no acabamos de...¡oh no!

Todos fueron con santa y vieron que seguia desmallado

Ginga: ¡tienes que despertar!- dijo mientras lo jalaba de el cuello de la camisa

Madoka: ahora que hacemos, hay millones de niños alla afuera que se quedaran sin obsequios por nuestra culpa

Ginga: ¡YA SE!

Yu: ¿tienes una idea?

Ryuga: no creo que me gustara lo que vas a decir

Ginga: ¡nosotros entregaremos los regalos!

Todos: ¿que?

Ginga: si, no nos queda de otra ademas con el golpe que le dimos seguro dormira toda la noche

Ryuga: no lo hare

Kenta: vamos, ademas es tu culpa que este asi

Ryuga: ¡¿ahora yo soy el unico culpable?!

Ginga: no no lo eres, pero se que no odias a los niños del mundo

Ryuga: ok, lo hare

Madoka: ¡hagamoslo por los niños del mundo!

Todos: ¡si!

Benkei: bien asi seran las cosas, ginga, kyoya, kenta, ryuga,yu, madoka y yuki entregaran los obsequios mientras tsubassa, hikaru y yo nos quedaremos aqui por si el despierta

Kyoya: si, pero ¿los niños no se daran cuenta si vestimos asi?

Yu: miren encontre algo

Ginga: ¿que dice?

Yu: dice: si algo me pasa habran esta bolsa y suban al trineo los renos sabran que hacer pero por nada del mundo dejen que los duendes , los otros guardianes y los niños se den cuenta

Madoka: ¿quienes son los guardianes?

Yu: supongo que son los espiritus de los demas dias festivos o algo asi

Kyoya: bueno abramos la bolsa

Todos: si

Abrieron la bolsa los 7 juntos y aparecieron muchos destellos que aterrizaron sobre ellos y cuando se dieron cuenta tenian trajes de santa claus hechos a su medida y se subieron a el trineo

Yuki: ¿quien conduce?

Ginga: yo lo hare, no puede ser tan dificil

Halo las riendas y salieron disparados y sin control, casi chocan con... bueno con todo

Ryuga: ¡¿estas loco?!, ¡nos vas a matar!, ¡dame las riendas!

Ginga: ¡no!

Ryuga: ¡que me las des!

Ginga: ¡no!

Yuki: ¡CUIDADO CON LA CASA!

Todos: ¡AHHHHHH!

Atrrizaron bruscamente en el techo de una casa derribando los adornos

Madoka: los que esten vivos digan algo

Todos: ¡auch!

Kenta: ¿quien va a bajar?

Ginga: yo lo hare

Kyoya: ¿para que nos pongas en riesgo otra vez?, no gracias ire yo

Yu: pero no vas a caber por la chimenea dejame bajar

Kyoya: que no

Madoka: chicos basta, no tenemos mucho tiempo

Los tres empezaron a pelear pero cuando tocaron la chimenea se hizo grande y los cuatro calleron y digo cuatro porque yu le agarro el pie a kenta

Madoka: eso dolio

Yuki: ¿estan bien?

Yu: si

Ryuga: ¡entreguen los regalos y salgamos de aqui!

Kyoya: kenta ¿que dice la lista?

Kenta: una niña llamada alice pidio una bicicleta, otra llamada sarah pidio un traje de princesa, una tal ema pidio una muñeca y un niño llamado drake ¿pidio un hermanito?

Yu: entonces ¿de ahi vienen los bebes?

Kenta: creo

Madoka: les explico luego, ¿kyoya los tienes?

Kyoya: si, pero no hay bebe aqui haci que dejemosle un balon

Madoka: dejalos rapido creo que viene alguien

Señor: ¿quien esta ahi?

Yu: ¡CORRAN!

Ginga: ¡suban!

Kyoya: ¡estas loco tardaremos horas por la chimenea!

Madoka: ¡pues que sugieres!

Kyoya: por la puerta, ¡chicos despeguen nos vemos afuera!

Ginga: si

Salieron apresurados por la puerta y los encontraron derrumbados en un arbol

Kenta: ¡¿que paso aqui?!

Yuki: no preguntes

Madoka: ¡kyoya olvidaste entregar ese regalo!

Kyoya arrojo el regalo porque dejaron la puerta abierta pero sin querer rompio la ventana y cuando olleron a la policia subieron al trineo y despegaron rapido

Ryuga: eso fue aterrador, ¿que casa sigue?

Mientras tanto:

Tsubassa, hikaru y benkei se fueron por un minuto pero cuando volvieron santa no estaba

Hikaru: ¡¿a donde se fue?!, no me digan que desperto

Tsubassa: no importa no pudo haber ido lejos

Benkei: vamos a buscarlo

Tsubasa: si

Los tres salieron y lo vieron caminando por la calle pero vieron que no estaba despierto era sonambulo y como no lo debian despertar decidieron seguirlo pero en el intento casi fueron atropellados, golpeados y seguidos por perros con rabia bueno a decir verdad los perros todavia los seguian

Tsubassa: ¡ahhh!, ¡¿porque nos pasa esto a nosotros?!

Hikaru: ¡no tengo idea pero corre mas rapido!, ¡ahhh!

Benkei: ¡ahhhh!, ¡espero que los otros esten bien!

Mientras tanto en el cielo de china:

Yu: madoka ¿donde estamos?

Madoka: en china, ¿que casa sigue?

Ryuga: aqui dice el templo beyling

Todos: ¡¿el templo beyling?!

Ryuga: ¿hay algo que no sepa?

Ginga: no nada solo que los que viven en el templo beyling son nuestros amigos, en especial el equipo wang hu zhong y ¿que pasa si nos escuchan?

Madoka: si, ellos no son muy amables con los intrusos

Kyoya: en ese caso ginga, ryuga y yuki van a entrar

Los 3: ¡¿que?!

Cuando aterrizaron tuvieron mucha cautela pero vieron que alguien desperto y ese alguien era chi yun li pero estaba muy adormilado

Chi yun: ¿quienes son?- dijo despues de bostezar

Yuki: somos los ayudantes de santa

Chi yun: ¿ayudantes de santa?

Ryuga: si y no podemos hacer nuestro trabajo si no vuelves a dormir, toma feliz navidad- dijo despues de entregarle un regalo y el se quedo dormido, despues ryuga lo cargo y lo puso en el sofa

Ginga: que tierno

Ryuga: ni una palabra a nadie, ¡¿entendido?!

Ginga y Yuki: tienes mi palabra

Ryuga: vamonos creo que viene alguien- dijo antes de subir por la chimenea

Kenta: ¿no paso nada?

Ginga: no pero creo que despertamos a alguien, vamonos

(5 horas despues)

Kenta: no puedo mas, ¿cuanto nos falta?

Madoka: todo el continente americano

Ryuga: no puedo creer que me obligaran a esto

Kenta: pues no debieron golpear a santa

Kyoya: perdona, la proxima vez que vea a un desconocido entrando a la mitad de la noche en casa de madoka le invitare un chocolate caliente- dijo con sarcasmo

Yuki: si eso nos evita esto el proximo año, porfavor- dijo enojado

Ginga: ¡callense!, creo que algo viene directo hacia nosotros- dijo mirando algo rapido volando cerca del trineo

Madoka:¿acaso nos estan disparando?

Ginga: no, creo que es ¿un muchacho?

Kenta: ¿un muchacho volando?

Chico: ¡hola norte!

Yu: dijo ¿norte?

Kenta: talves ese es el nombre de santa

El muchacho se acerco a ellos y se le noto muy confundido porque no encontro a quien esperaba

Chico:¿quienes son ustedes?, ¿porque tienen el trineo? y ¿que le paso a norte?

Ginga: ¿quien eres tu?

Chico: soy jack frost

Yu: ¿eres un guardian?

Jack frost: si

Ryuga: pense que eras un mito

Jack frost: ¿te parezco un mito?

Ryuga: eso depende

Jack frost: cuidado chico

Ryuga: ¿con que deberia tener cuidado?

Jack frost: ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?- dijo mostrandole su arma magica

Madoka: ¡dejen de pelear!

Jack frost: ok, pero ¡respondan!

Ginga: pues..nosotros, ¡yuki acelera!

Jack frost: ¡no escaparan!

Empezaron a huir de el pero el era mas rapido y los alcanzo entonces ryuga y kyoya lanzaron sus beys, el los esquivo pero comenzo a lanzar rayos de hielo

Yuki: ¡esto es una locura!, ¡moriremos congelados!

Ginga: ¡no mires atras y acelera!,¡let it rip!

Todos lanzaron sus beys y provocaron una gran explosion y jack callo adentro del trineo pero desmallado y le quitaron el cayado y lo metieron en un saco

Kyoya: genial ¿a cuantos guardianes tendremos que noquear hoy?

Ryuga: si el conejo de pascua no mete sus narizes donde no debe creo que son todos, vamos talves no tarde en despertar

Todos: ¡si!

(2 horas despues en Canada)

Ginga: bueno ese fue el ultimo

Madoka: alfin, eso fue una locura

Kenta: vamos, no estuvo tan mal

Ginga: si, sin mencionar las huidas de la policia, los cactus de mexico, las pirañas del amazonas, los osos polares en alaska, que casi nos parte un rayo en inglaterra,los salvajes de africa ,que nos congelamos en groenlandia o lo que paso en la zona de acampar

Kyoya: estoy seguro de que esos lobos no nos olvidaran

Madoka: creen que eso fue horrible,¡recuerdan lo que casi nos hacen los borrachos de nueva york!

Yu: ni con meses de terapia olvidare eso

Ryuga: no importa, ya termino

Kenta: ¡oh no!, todavia nos queda una bolsa

Ginga: ¡no!, ¡eso no! -dijo antes de quitarle la bolsa-¡la arrojare al rio!, ¡aqui nadie vio nada!

Madoka: dame eso, ¡oigan son los nuestros!

Kenta: ¡una bicicleta!

Yu: ¡un skateboard!

Kyoya: un mp3

Madoka: ¡un celular!

Yuki: ¡una computadora nueva!

Ginga: ¡el lanzador que queria!

Ryuga: ¿porque me dio un regalo?, yo no le pedi nada, ¿porque me dio una bufanda?

Kenta: en mi carta le pedi algo para ti, algo para que no pasaras frio- dijo con mucha verguenza

Ryuga: eh...g-gracias enano

Ginga: saben aunque casi fuimos a prision o aunque casi nos mataran, comieran, electrocutaran, congelaran o violaran creo que fue la mejor navidad de mi vida

Madoka: si, creo que dejando fuera todo eso fue muy divertido

Kyoya: si

Yuki: si

Kenta: si

Yu: si

Ryuga: odio admitirlo pero si

Kyoya: creo que es mejor regresar

Entonces halaron las riendas y despegaron, cuando volvieron encontraron a santa dormido pero a tsubassa, hikaru y benkei como si hubieran estado en una pelea

Madoka: ¿que les paso?

Tsubassa: muchas cosas pero que bueno que ya termino

Benkei: ¿entregaron todos los obsequios?

Yu: sip, todos y cada uno

Hikaru: ¿no fue dificil?

Kyoya: mas de lo que crees

En ese momento santa desperto muy confundido

Santa: ¿que paso?, ¿los niños?, ¿los regalos?

Ginga:no tiene porque preocuparce señor nosotros nos encargamos de eso

Santa: ¿deverdad entregaron todos?

Todos: si

Santa: ¿como podre agradecerles?

Kyoya: no es nada

Jack frost: ¡saquenme!

Santa: ¿jack,que haces ahi?

Jack frost: preguntales a ellos

Madoka: creo que ya es muy tarde ya se debe ir

Santa: tienes razon, adios , y ryuga

Ryuga: ¿si?

Santa: feliz navidad

Ryuga: feliz navidad señor

Santa y jack frost subieron al trineo y mientras se alejaban gritaron:

¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

Todos: ¡Feliz navidad!

Kenta: ryuga, ¿ahora crees en el?

Ryuga: si, ahora si creo

Madoka: bien ha sido una noche muy larga, ¿quien vota por volver a dormir?

Todos: yo

FIN.


End file.
